


Today will be a good day.

by mthevlamister



Series: A Kiss on the Cheek [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ...., ARGH, And like, Connor is panic, Evan is a mess, I MEAN COME ON!, I mean, I'm aromantic, I'm gay for Evan, I'm gay for Jared too, M/M, WHO ISN'T?!, Who Isn't?, and liiiiiiike, and oh no Connor hates him, and straight for Zoe and Alana, but he's gay for Connor, connor is gay, connor is gay for evan, it's been awhile since someone asked, okay real tags now, someone on tumblr asked for a sincerely me fic, thanks my dude, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "I just like eyes?"Or:Evan is a mess and really likes Connor but like... ahhhhhh. Also I referenced my other DEH fic by referencing another musical, fight me.





	Today will be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That person on Tumblr hiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+person+on+Tumblr+hiiiii).



> LOOK I KNOW I STARTED TWELVE OTHER FICS BUT I HAVE AN EXPLANATION!!!
> 
> I... I have no control... that's it.

Evan Hansen was freaking bi. Like, bi to the ten millionth power. Maybe he was Murphysexual, because the Murphy siblings were all that he ever wanted in life. He wasn't going to date  **both** of them. He just would admire them from a distance. Well, not a distance. He befriended them a couple weeks after Connor pushed him to the floor. It wasn't Zoe who befriended him, no, it was Connor. Connor who came to apologize, and he instantly saw Evan eat a note he was writing. Connor laughed a bit before apologizing and asking what the note said. Evan replied something for his therapist, talking about how today was going to be a good day. He got nervous and just ate it; he didn't want anyone to see it. Connor nodded before sitting down and talking to him. Zoe walked in soon after to make sure Evan wasn't dead, and the three of them were (sort of) friends ever since. Evan knew he couldn't date Zoe, she was with someone else. He could admire her if he wanted, and he could help her pick out date outfits.

But Connor?

"Hey Hansen, something on my face?" 

Evan was scared to look for too long.

Evan blinked before beginning to stammer. "Uh, nuh-nothing Connor! I, uh, no! Nothing on your face! Your face is perfect--I-I mean, uh, it's spotless! I was just in lost in thought, you know? I was thinking about the world, you know? How everything is so small and nothing I do matters and--oh, sorry I'm talking too much, you're frowning."

"Dude, do you need to talk?" Connor was concerned about Evan. The kid was super freaked out whenever Connor stepped near him; did he hate him? Oh no, that wouldn't do. "I wasn't mad, I just wanted to know."

"You freak him out. We're trying to finish the project Connor, want to help?" Zoe pushed her hair behind her ear, frowning. 

"I hate that we're all in the same math class." Connor grumbled, plopping down on the floor. "Okay, let's finish this."

"I'm hungry," Zoe stated, clicking her pen. "I say we go get ice cream."

"I want weed, but I don't have that." Connor countered.

"You're high already, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Evan stayed silent. Connor's eyes were, like, 20/10. Evan kept glancing in them, apparently too much, because Zoe smiled. "Checking to see if he's actually high?"

"Yes--I mean, no, uh, I--" Evan shook his head, looking down. "I just like eyes?"

Zoe, someone who was able to pick up on things--you know, except lies about being her brother's best friend--grinned a bit. "Suuuuuurrrrrreeeeee."

"It's true! Can we finish this project?! Please?!" Evan grabbed his textbook and hid his face behind it. "So--"

"Let's get ice cream." Connor stated, standing. "Let's go to--"

"I can't, it's getting late." Evan said quickly. One more hour of being with Connor would result in him being like Chip Tolentino nearing the end of act one in 25th Annual. "My mom is going to worry if I don't get home soon."

"It's Friday."

"I know, but--"

Zoe, who also saw the way Connor looked at Evan, and decided to play matchmaker today. "Connor, you should walk him home."

"Oh, yeah, I'll do that. Safety purposes, you know?" Connor stood up, grabbing his jacket. "Did you bring a sweater?"

"No, just this." Evan mumbled, packing up his bag. 

"Here, take on of my hoodies."

"Oh, no, I couldn't."

"Sure you can. Grey and blue go nice together, come on."

Evan made a small noise before taking the article of clothing from Connor's (not surprisingly) cold hands. Connor, on the other, was pleased with Evan's (also, not surprising friends) warm hands. They'd be nice to hold, wouldn't they? Yeah, Connor would like that--oh, Evan was waiting for him to hurry up. Evan looked adorable in his clothes. "Okay, come on Hansen."

Evan walked outside with Connor, thankful for the hoodie. It was really cold out, and if he didn't have the hoodie he would have to cling to Connor. That was alright, but he wasn't sure if Connor would like it. Connor was quiet the whole walk, so Evan was also silent. It wasn't until they passed an ice cream store that Connor spoke. "Evan let's stop and get ice cream to go. Just real quick, I want some."

"I don't have money." Evan mumbled, playing with the hems of the hoodie.

"I'll pay, come on." Connor said, grabbing Evan's hand. 

Evan followed Connor into the shop, hiding behind him when the workers looked up. Connor, sensing the nervous nature of Evan, ordered for him. Two sundaes, one coffee, the other strawberry. Chocolate sauce, mini marshmallows, whipped cream, a cherry. They ate as they walked, and once they got to Evan's, Connor noted Evan had a bit on his cheek. "Hey, Hansen. Here, let me--"

Evan turned rigid as Connor wiped his cheek with his thumb. They both stood there as Connor slowly ran his hand down to Evan's shoulder. Evan was warmed in the cold air as Connor leaned down and kissed his cheek. It lasted a second, but Evan felt like he could continue this for years. Just a kiss on the cheek, imagine what a real kiss would be like.

But beggars can't be choosers, and Connor was gone before Evan could say anything.

It took two hours, but Evan got a text from Connor later.

**The_Really_Hot_Guy_Oh_Fuck_Why_Is_He_TEXTINGMEAHHH: give the hoodie back tomorrow? Meet me at A La Mode?**

Evan smiled before replying a yes, then promptly went upstairs to write a letter.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> No for real, someone force me to finish the BMC ones and my Night Vale one...I'm sorry friends.


End file.
